Hush Little Angel
by Paradigm of Writing
Summary: Pit believes he has feelings for Ike, but doesn't know how to get them out. When the perfect time is met, Pit doesn't take his chances. Mild Yaoi. You don't like it, don't read it.


**This is my second one-shot and deals with mild Yaoi. If you don't like, don't read. **

Pit screamed louder this time, the huge breath he was taking, now dissipating. Pit's eyes were wide in terror and he shook his chocolate hair out of his eyes. "_It was only a dream; at least I think it was."_ Pit thought to himself. He cautiously reached behind his back, and felt the two white wings still sprouting from his back. He let out a long sigh of relief. Ness hadn't telepathically removed his wings. Pit checked the clock on the night stand; it was only eight in the morning. No one was up, or at least shouldn't have been up. Pit slid out of bed, reaching for his sandals. He slipped them on his feet, and stretched, his white wings spreading out, each feather now beginning to get their fluorescent glow. Pit seemed to like when it was quiet in Brawl Stadium because this time there wouldn't be any screaming or yelling which the teenagers did quite often or crying which Lucas and Ness had a tendency to do. Pit, before walking out the door, looked at the other bed and saw Ike sleeping soundlessly. Pit felt his heart flutter a little, as Ike's snoring became louder or quieter with every breath. Pit gave a small smile. "_He looks so adorable when he does that." _Pit shook his head. Wait, what he was thinking? Romance thoughts? Pit shook his head. No, he was not thinking that. "_I'm fourteen and Ike is what, twenty? Why would I ever have these type of thoughts is beyond me." _Pit thought then he sneaked out of the bedroom, his sandals making slapping noises against the tile. Pit precariously made his way towards the kitchen, hoping to get some breakfast and then fly off the roof of the mansion, just to have some spread. But, it turns out someone else was already there, sitting at the table, eating an English muffin.

"Marth? What are you doing here?" Pit asks in surprise.

"I'm having breakfast. What else would I be doing?" the bluenette smirked. Marth took a big bite of his English muffin and then dusted off his cloak. "What may I do for you?"

"I was just coming in to get breakfast and then I was about to fly off the premises." Pit answered, teetering on his heel.

Marth shook his head. "No, no, no. You came for advice, now sit down and let Marth the Magician help you out."

Pit bit his lip so he couldn't laugh. "My god! When did you come up with that name?"

Marth scowled. "Hey, it's not as easy as it looks coming up with an amazing wonderful name as that."

Pit laughed, but sat. "Whatever you say Marth the Magician."

Marth put his feet up on the table. "Okay, so what do you want to talk about?"

Pit breathed heavily. "Well I had a dream, okay nightmare of Ness telepathically ripping my wings off my back."

Marth raised an eyebrow. "That's creepy. And by Ness? The kid is only, what twelve? That's some crazy thoughts running through your head Pit."

Pit nodded and leaned back. "Also, when I looked at Ike this morning, he made my heart flutter."

Marth rubbed his chin. "That's normal Pit. He just makes you feel safe. If you're worrying about you falling in love with him."

Pit shot up. "Thanks Marth! I'm going to go fly now!"

Marth watched the angel go and he chuckled. "Well, Pit who could blame you, Ike is pretty attractive."

* * *

The wind blew Pit's hair over his face and he wiped away, making sure the hair wouldn't get in his way of his smile. The sun was shining very bright today and Pit had to shudder of the thought of Icarus, who fell to his death not following his father's order of not flying to high to the sun, resulting in Icarus drowning. Pit felt a cold breeze waft through his body at the thought of what his _real _name was. Kid Icarus, which gave Pit nightmares to this day. But, Pit firmly closed all his worries from him and then leaped off the mansion roof, the wind crackling his feathers and the sun feeling great in his hair. Nothing could have ruined it, well that is before Pit started to fall.

* * *

Ike was chatting to Marth and Link when Pit began to drop like a rock to the ground. "Zelda actually told you that?" Ike said in disbelief.

Link nodded. "Yeah, she didn't even relent from telling me that she was a lesbian!"

Marth chuckled and then his eyes widened in fear. "OH MY GOD! Is that Pit?"

Ike looked to where Pit was and saw him falling, the brunette screaming in terror. Ike rushed forward, hoping he wasn't going to be too late if he caught him.

* * *

Pit didn't remember what made him fall, just that he had fallen and then suddenly, he was in the strong faithful arms of Ike. "_I must be dreaming._" Pit thought. Only it wasn't a dream.

Ike shook the angel. "Pit! What happened, are you alright?!"

Pit snapped awake in Ike's arms. "Wahhh, I'm falling, I'm falling!"

Ike pressed a finger to Pit's lips. "Hush angel, your fine."

Pit's face relaxed. "Ah, thank you Ike for catching me."

Ike smiled. "You're welcome."

Pit fiddled with his hair. "Um, Ike; there is something I want to tell you."

Ike set Pit down on his feet and crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow. "Well? What do you want to tell me?" he asked innocently.

Pit looked at Ike's cobalt eyes. "That I love you!" And then Pit jumped onto Ike and they began to kiss, the cold tongues of both boys wrapping in a vice circle.

Ike tried to talk during the kisses. "You know we are doing this right in the open right?"

Pit smiled. "Yeah, and that's why I love it."

Ike grinned and kissed Pit again, running his rough hands through Pit's dreamy brown hair. "You don't do that bad for a fourteen year old."

Pit giggled. "Oh Ike, stop it. I'm blushing."

Ike smiled. "And that's what I wanted to happen."

* * *

Marth set the dart gun back into his closet and smiled. "_Well, that worked. Pit and Ike are now comfortingly together. All done by Marth the magician! Now what about Link and Roy? Ah, here is the taser." _

**And there is sweet old, devilish Marth getting men together. Leave a review and also tell me if you would like a LinkxRoy connection. Thank you. I also suggest reading my other SSBB story, Cross Examined. Love you all!**

**~TalesofAdventLover**


End file.
